An aircraft may use an onboard weather radar system to detect adverse weather conditions, which may enable the flight crew to make changes to the flight plan as necessary to avoid potentially hazardous weather. An aircraft in flight may also receive weather information from ground-based weather radar stations, and Air Traffic Control (ATC) instructions based on information from the ground-based weather radar stations. Up-to-date weather information may assist the flight crew in evaluating whether or how to modify a flight plan to ensure safety of the flight. The ground-based weather radar stations may be spaced out about 140 miles (about 230 kilometers) apart from each other across large areas of continental land surfaces, generally in areas of substantial air traffic. Air Traffic Control (ATC) may use information from the ground-based weather radar stations to identify convective weather regions that represent hazardous areas for aircraft operations, and direct aircraft to steer clear of hazardous areas as they are detected.